Love Banter
by Veralena
Summary: I love you.' 'Say that again.' 'I love you.' 'Say it louder.' 'I LOVE YOU.' 'Great. Now, put it into actions...'


**A/N: **Another useless little one-shot. i'm not too fond of this pairing but i had to choose whatever pairing suited this conversation after i finished writing it. anyways hopefully you'll like it. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Nothing To Say**

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"YES"

"Oh my god…"

"Yes…"

"Jeez, I'm tired now."

"God yes. Do you know that I love you?"

"Yep."

They lay under the blankets, still breathless. He entwined his arm around her lithe body and pulled the comforter higher on top of his chest. She nuzzled into his shoulder, trying to regain her breath.

"That was probably our best."

"Gotta admit, it was."

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"What?"

"Let's become teachers at Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" he gasped.

"Yeah…I mean, we really have nothing else to do all day long, and plus we could use the money."

"But, honey," he started, "look at the kids! They'd be horrified if they found out that we're going to teach them."

"Oh, you're always thinking about the kids."

He looked at her accusatorily.

"You're the mother!"

"Yes, but I like thinking about ourselves too, you know."

"Well, yes," he agreed sullenly.

"Besides, they might even like having us around. This way we could be with them all year 'round. You know how much I miss them."

"True, true. I miss them too."

He pulled them both closer together.

"What subject do you want to take?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like you get to choose, honey!"

"You don't?"

"No! I can't believe you actually went to that school…you should really know better."

"Yes, but, I was always fooling around, you see."

"Wow, you sound aristocratic."

"Well, you were the one who always studied. Shouldn't you sound like an aristocratic?"

She looked up at him, then suddenly reached her head up to bite his ear seductively.

"Don't do that, or else you'll get me wild again," he said.

"Ah, but what if I want you to?" she purred.

"Bloody hell!"

"You always say that!"

"You always found it pretty hot when we were in school!"

"Yes, but that was different."

"How was –,"

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. When he silenced, she removed her finger and lightly kissed him.

"Anyways," he said, after he had broken apart from the kiss, "I think that the teacher thing is a good idea."

"Really?" she asked, eyes bright.

"Yeah. And the kids might hate it, but who the hell gives a damn, right? It might even be fun!"

"Now, now, don't be too harsh on them."

"I was thinking that maybe we could do something a little commemorative of all our wonderful years at Hogwarts," she explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, Dumbledore was the best Headmaster the school has ever seen. I don't like that new one, what's his name?"

"No clue, hun."

"Well anyways, we should maybe have a little remembrance thing, maybe put up a statue of Dumbledore near the Lake?"

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Yes I am. We have the money…we could donate a few hundred galleons and say that it's for the building of a statue and should be erected in Dumbledore's honour."

"I think something else has erected…"

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know…you like it a lot…"

"When will you ever stop using your dirty jokes on me?"

He laughed a deep belly laugh that shook the whole bed.

"You look like Father Christmas," she mumbled grudgingly.

"Well then, I've got a present for you…"he said bringing a slow finger down her neck.

"Not again!" she rang out.

He snickered. "Well, I'll think about the statue later, I suppose…"

"Yes. I have to go St. Mungo's in a few hours."

"Why? How come you never told me about this?"

"Well, I was thinking of visiting your mother. I got her a present."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, it's a lovely little book about housecleaning."

"She's too old to houseclean."

"She is not old!"

"She's my mother. She's old."

"She's the sweetest mother-in-law in the world."

"I know that." And then he smiled. "We're lucky."

"Why?" she asked.

"Look at Harry. Still stuck in that same phase…I can't believe he's been reduced to that state. We should visit him too."

"I know…how about you join me when I visit your mother?"

"Perfect," he smiled.

She grinned and snuggled into his arms again.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"How about we name our next kid Harry Jr.?"

She laughed.

"All right, Ron, all right."

* * *

A/N: good or bad? review to let me know?

starlite rose


End file.
